


Narcissa's blessing

by i_am_sams_lost_shoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Marriage, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_sams_lost_shoe/pseuds/i_am_sams_lost_shoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius refuses a blessing on Draco and Hermione's wedding. Draco decides to leave his parents, whether they like it or not. That night Narcissa recalls an old school memory of a forbidden love and knows she can not force old traditions on her son either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcissa's blessing

"A MUGGLE-BORN DRACO?! WHERE IS YOUR SENSE OF PRIDE IN BLOOD? YOUR SENSE OF DIGNITY? UPHOLDING FAMILY TRADITION?!" Lucius Malfoy shouted into his sons face. Flecks of spittle landed on Draco's cheek. Calmly he wiped the drops from his skin with the end of his jacket. "I love Hermione, Father. I plan to live out my life with her. With or without your blessing." Draco stared into the icy blue of his fathers glare. His own cool blue eyes reflected back at him.   
"Like hell you will!" Lucius said, showing no sign of giving in to his sons wishes. Draco expressed the same level of stubbornness, scowling back at his father.  
Finally, Draco sighed. "Fine." He said, closing his eyes as he gathered his thoughts. When he looked back up, he saw that Lucius had straightened up and was now smirking at his son in triumph.   
Draco walked up to his mother, Narcissa, who was standing behind Lucius.   
"Draco, what-?" Draco cut her off by giving her a small kiss on her cheek. He then turned back to Lucius and wrapped his arms around his fathers startled shoulders.  
"Have it you're way then. With or without blessing remember? I guess it will have to be without then." Draco dropped his arms and, walking out of the room, he said of his shoulder "I'll be gone by morning."

* * *  
Narcissa rolled over onto her side. Lucius was fast asleep. She sighed. Swinging her pale feet over the side of the mattress, she got up and crossed to where the glass double doors stood, leading out to the terrace. A small sliver of the moon sat high in the sky, surrounded by tiny, sparkling stars. Narcissa silently walked, so as not to wake her husband, to the opposite side of the room and pulled an old box out from the bottom of her wardrobe. She carried it back across the room and took it outside onto the terrace. She opened it. Inside was a small collection of photos and keepsakes from her days at Hogwarts. Pulling out a photo she smiled. The picture had captured two people. One of them was herself, her uniform emblazoned with the Slytherin snake and green tie around her neck. Laughing at some unspoken joke. The person next to her was a boy dressed in the same uniform with one exception. A great lion displayed on his chest and a crimson tie hanging around his neck. He laughed along , turning and kissing her right on the lips. The next thing she pulled out was a thin silver ring. A small red jewel was embedded in the centre. It was a gift he had given her for her birthday in 1974. John Lee. A Gryffindor. And a muggle-born. Her parents had been furious. 'Mudblood filth' they had said. They disapproved and decided to arrange her marriage instead. She had never been brave enough to talk them down.

The next morning Narcissa arose early and went downstairs to find her son's packed trunk by the front door. She went to the dining room to find him sitting by himself, a half eaten bit of toast in front of him.   
"Draco." She said quietly. But he jumped all the same, looking up from the book in his lap.   
"Oh. Mother. Good morning." He said then turned back to his reading.   
"Draco I'm giving you my blessing." Said Narcissa. Draco looked up, staring at her in shock.  
"Y-…you are?"   
"Yes. I know exactly how you feel. But I had what I loved harshly taken away from me. All I want is for you to be happy."  
Draco got up, so quickly his chair fell backwards. But he didn't care. He rushed up and wrapped his arms around his mothers small waist.   
"Thank you." He mumbled. 

* * *  
Lucius walked down the wooden stairs and turned into the dining room, greeted by a breakfast cooked by his house elf. Narcissa sat at the end, poking at a cut of mellon with her fork.   
"He's gone." Narcissa said, not looking up from her fruit.  
"Who is?" Said Lucius, sitting down and picking up his knife and fork.  
"Draco. Our son." she said, and edge behind her voice.  
"I have no son." Said Lucius, cutting up a piece of bacon.   
Narcissa looked up at her husband, tears stinging her eyes. She stood and walked out of the room.   
Upstairs Narcissa had taken out the box again. In one hand was the picture of herself and John Lee. In the other she hand the ring. Before closing the box she slipped the ring onto her finger and tucked the photo into her reading book. Putting the box away, she went downstairs. She needed to pay a visit to Draco and Hermione. After all...there was a wedding to plan...


End file.
